The present invention relates to bathroom accessories for use with toilet plungers and/or rolls of toilet paper.
Several containers have been patented which are useful for storage of one or more rolls of toilet tissue. Representative of such containers are U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,534,290; 3,275,133; 4,192,561; and 4,273,392.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,290 (Moskowitz) describes a container for stacked rolls of toilet tissues and the like having a cover with an endless tape encircling a stack of tissue rolls. The tape is connected to the cover for raising the stack of rolls concomitant with the act of raising the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,133 (Wood) describes a bathroom tissue roll dispenser having a tubular housing with a rigid insert having top and bottom disks connected by opposing rigid side strips. A handle on the top disk allows the insert to be removed upwardly from the housing thereby allowing access to rolls of toilet tissue stacked within the insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,561 (Gunn) describes a storage container for roll tissue paper having a tubular housing of sufficient diameter to enclose a stack of tissue rolls. The housing contains a post having a circular base whereby rolls are stacked upon the post with the post being inserted through the tubular core of each roll. Rolls may be accessed from the housing by grasping the post and lifting the post and stacked rolls from the interior of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,392 (Stinson) describes a tissue roll holder having a support rod and bottom plate for holding the rolls in a stacked vertical array within an elongated cylindrical housing.
Also, a bathroom accessory has been described as being in the form of a canister for storage of both a plurality of toilet tissue rolls and a suction type plunger device as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,451.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,451 (Hooser) describes a canister device for storage of toilet tissue rolls and a toilet plunger. This device comprises a cylindrical enclosure housing having a downwardly extending slot, inwardly located tray support means, a movable tray member supported by the tray support means. The tray member has a lug which extends outwardly of the housing slot so that the tray member may be lifted to remove rolls of toilet tissue. The tray member, tray support means and housing have openings to accommodate passage therethrough of a plunger device as described within the patent.
Disadvantageously all of the above patents describe relatively complex multi-component devices. All of these inventions are designed to substantially enclose and hide from view stacked rolls of toilet tissue. Only one of the above patents contemplates the possibility of storing both a toilet plunger and a plurality of tissue rolls viz U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,451 (Hooser). It would be advantageous to provide an inexpensive, attractive, easy to use and manufacture device for convenient storage with ready access of both a toilet plunger and a plurality of toilet tissue rolls.